Zoete Nacht
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Talvez, no fundo, ela soubesse que não estava tão sozinha como acreditava. Presente de aniversário atrasado pra Helena Hiwatari ou Yazoo ou Masako ou o nome que ela estiver usando


**Zoete Nacht **

Os cabelos castanhos dourados lhe batiam abaixo dos ombros. O vento brincava com eles, mas a garota não parecia notar. Andava com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco cor de sangue. A cada passo que dava, o tecido preto da saia farfalhava em atrito com a meia calça preta e os coturnos pretos ecoavam no chão. Ela ia acompanhada apenas por sua estranha sinfonia. Sua antiga companheira, Esperança, encontrava-se morta e enterrada havia muito. Mas a garota não tinha chorado quando ela morreu.

Às vezes se sentia mal por isso. Esperança sempre estivera ao seu lado, e era uma companheira zilhões de vezes mais agradável que Desespero ou Destruição. Ela não era barulhenta e agitada como Destruição, e sua presença emanava uma aura segurança e conforto, ao contrário da angústia e da dor trazidas por Desespero. Agora só havia Nada. Sim, a sinfonia a estava acompanhando, mas quando parava de andar, Nada vinha. E Nada era ainda pior que Desespero e Destruição, porque ele ficava lá parado, encarando-a com seu rosto sem expressão.

Parou de andar de repente, a sinfonia cessou. Nada encostou-se num dos lados do portão da mansão e olhou para ela. Ela não encarou Nada e voltou a andar, dando continuidade à sinfonia. Atravessou corredores e portas até chegar a seu destino.

Havia um rapaz largado numa poltrona, com um ar de displicência. Seus olhos refletiam a luz do fogo da lareira, e eles se viraram para porta ao ouvi-la. Assim que viu de quem se tratava, forçou um sorriso torto que desfigurava seu belo rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Helena? – perguntou, sua voz soando por todo cômodo.

- Não se faça de ignorante, Hiwatari – ela respondeu, seca – Você _sabe_ muito bem o que – completou desviando o rosto, um tom rosado tingindo timidamente sua face. Ele sorriu diante disso, e dessa vez foi sincero, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso sarcástico que exibia seus caninos compridos. O mesmo sorriso que ele oferecia a suas vítimas, milésimos antes de atacar. Ela não pôde evitar pensar que aquele sorriso era a última coisa que aquelas pessoas viam, e que o pavor daqueles dentes era a última coisa que sentiam. Mas pelo menos aquele medo passava logo. Kai não era de brincar com a comida. Ela, por outro lado, tinha que conviver com aquela sensação.

- Ora, não tenho _idéia _do que você está falando. Você vai precisar ser mais clara – disse, ainda sorrindo. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio e atravessou a sala, em direção à janela. Chovia forte agora. Não conseguiria um lugar para ficar àquela hora. A mansão era realmente grande. Poderia muito bem sair dali e ir para qualquer cômodo, mas isso significava estar acompanhada por Nada. Tremeu, e isso nada teve a ver com o frio. Agora tudo que lhe restava era ficar com Kai, até que ele se cansasse e se retirasse. Odiava depender dele daquela maneira, mas parecia que tudo a levava a isso. Foi até a cozinha. Necessariamente, não precisaria comer, mas estar mastigando era a desculpa perfeita para não estar falando.

Sem nem dar atenção aos outros armários, foi diretamente na porta do que queria. Abriu-a apenas para encontrar um vidro vazio. Ele havia comido todos os cookies. _Desgraçado_. Se ela não estava de bom humor antes, agora era oficial. Kai realmente tinha muita sorte em ser imortal. Voltou para a sala pisando forte. Seus olhos faiscaram na direção do garoto quando ela parou entre a poltrona dele e a lareira, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Como você _ousa_? Primeiro, inventa que o "Mestre está aqui e solicita sua presença, você não tem escolha, Helena", segundo, quando eu chego aqui, você age como se não soubesse de _nada_, como se você fosse um _anjo_, quando, na verdade, isso não poderia estar mais equivocado! E, só para completar, a gota d'água que fez o copo transbordar: VOCÊ COMEU MEUS COOKIES. Você nem mesmo _come_ há anos, mas só porque são MEUS cookies e porque eu venho para cá, você _acaba com eles_. Então, eu peço que me explique o porquê disso tudo! Aparentemente meu raciocínio não consegue acompanhar sua lógica absurda – ela acabou com o rosto afogueado pela raiva, desafiando-o a responder.

- Bom, Helena _querida_, como você nunca se dá ao trabalho de aparecer, me obriga a usar tais artifícios. Quando a fingir que não sei de nada, suas explosões são sempre divertidas demais para eu perder a chance de lhe provocar – ele falou, levantando-se e ficando perto demais dela para o gosto da garota.

- Ótimo. _Ótimo. _Mas isso não explica o motivo de você ter comido meus cookies – teimou ela, virando o rosto, numa tentativa de se afastar. Às vezes, quando Kai ficava perto demais ou a tocava, ela tinha medo que _ele _aparecesse. _Ele_, o qual a assustava mais até que Nada, exatamente por ser seu extremo oposto. _Ele _a assustava por sua grandiosidade, e Kai a assustava pela facilidade com que fazia _ele _aparecer.

- Bom... Se você estivesse comendo cookies, eu não poderia fazer isto – ele disse simplesmente, unindo seus lábios. E Helena não pode deixar de sorrir quando Amor piscou para ela de um canto da sala.

**xXoOoXx**

Bom, é isso. Eu não ia postar, mas a Helena me obrigou, e o presente é dela e tals. O título foi o pior. Quem escolheu foi a Helena, também. Quase. Ela escolheu Sweet Night (Doce Noite, em inglês), tudo que eu fiz foi botar em holandês. Sei lá o porque. Feliz aniversário mais de um mês atrasado, Helena-chan n.n


End file.
